Just don't give a Frag
by NeonProwl
Summary: OC/Prowl Jazz/Bumblebee I was intentionally going to make a crack fic. My oc dirty dancing just to mess with Prowl. But due to a song by Adam Lambert it turned to this! Bumblebee and Neon where dancing. Neon wants Prowl to dance. After a while he does dance. When a certain song comes on a sexual chain of events happens between (my oc) Neon and Prowl. And Jazz and Bumblebee Sticky


Neon. She is a triple changer. Robot, motorcycle and cat bot.

Transformers Animated slight OOC

OC X Prowl

Slight Bumblebee x Jazz towards the end. I'm gonna level with ya the Bumblebee Jazz parts where unintentional. WTF How did my crack fiction turn into a porno! I'm serious it was suppose to be my oc messing with Prowl and making him embarrassed. NOT INTERFACING! AH IM A PERV! Oh well. I guess read on then.

Everyone was relaxing in the living area of the Autobot base. Sari was playing a fighting games, and was kind of cheating since she was her cyber half to play the more hard opponents, Prowl and Jazz where talking mostly about cyber-ninja stuff and getting life advice from each other. Optimus was going through data pads, just looking over some cybertronian stuff he never had a chance to look over, Ratchet and Arcee where just talking, while Neon and Bumblebee where dancing like idiots.

Prowl was still talking to Jazz, occasionally looking past Jazz so see how his…. well not his Bondmate since they haven't been intimate, she was in earth terms his "girlfriend" was doing. She looked liked she was having fun. Oh no now he was thinking the thing he didn't want to think about. Public affection.

Some of the bots teased him saying he was still in the friend zone. It wasn't that she said things like "Where just friends" or anything, it was just they never showed there affection in public since Prowl was still uncomfortable about public affection. But Neon was patient and wasn't going to force Prowl out of his comfort zone; they just had to ease into public affection little by little. So far things where going good.

First they started holding hands more, then hugging each other in public more. The base, the park, which was actually a big step since lots of people thought it was interesting that the Autobots could feel things like love, and would stare and take pictures of the two. They went from the hugging, to butterfly kisses, and now he started wrapping his arm around her waist or shoulders to pull her closer. Yep…she was patient when it came to there relationship, BUT NOTHING ELSE she would be patient for.

But back to the story at hand.

Jazz turned around and saw what Prowl was looking at. "Ya know, I bet she would really love it if you went over there and joined her." Jazz said pulling him out of his thought. Jazz stepped aside for Prowl to get a full view of Neon dancing. His visor brightened at the sight.

Neon was swinging her hips side to side, both servos on each side of her helm, clenching and unclenching. "Neon what are you doing?" Prowl said, his voice laced with amusement. Neon kept dancing as she told him. "caramelldansen! That's what its called in Sweden, Uma Uma in Japan and Caramelldancing in America!" Neon said as she increased her movement and started giggling like a earth child. Bumblebee was doing the same thing. Both stopped when the music ended and began to load the next song.

Neon danced backward, humming so he movements looked more fitting seeing as the music was on yet, she stopped when she was a few inches from Prowl before spinning and standing in front of him. The song 'Lovestruck' by Blood on the dance floor, started playing, a song Neon knew all to well. "Ya know we should dance." Neon whispered to Prowl. It was painfully obvious that Neon wanted Prowl to dance with her.

Prowl was tempted but felt uncomfortable as he felt himself being watched. And he was. Behind his visor his optics moved around and saw everyone looking at him, pretending they went looking, just waiting to see if Prowl would just let go and show how much she cared about Neon.

Neon was oblivious to the others staring. Only focused on Prowl. After a few minutes the song ended. Neon's shoulders slumped, her smile was big but fake while her optics told the truth, she was hurt. This was one of the few songs she could see herself dancing to with Prowl. "Eh, didn't seem like a song you'd like anyway." Neon said trying to sound cheerful. "Besides you where talking to Jazz right? Sorry for interrupting." Neon said before turning and walking back to Bumblebee. Waiting for the next song to play.

"Frag." Prowl said. He should have just ignored everyone else like he did when he meditated. He felt Jazz's servo patting his shoulders. He looked up at Jazz and saw him smiling. "Ya really lucky she likes you, ya know that right?" Jazz said. Prowl looked up and saw Neon sitting down while Bumblebee danced. Bumblebee was offering her to dance she just shook her head 'no' and said something. Probably something like 'the next one' or 'not now'. Okay now Prowl felt like slag. She was patient just for him.

"Jazz…how do you do it?" Prowl said. Jazz was confused. Prowl sighed and continued his question. "I mean, how do you, and Bumblebee and Neon acted so…like the way you act? You guys don't care what others think about you, never are embarrassed as much as anybot should be, and you all are so comfortable to show how much you care about the others, even if others are looking, how can you feel so free?" Prowl whispered so no one else could hear.

Jazz smiled and pulled Prowl into the hallway. "Simple," he Jazz said, putting both servos on Prowl's shoulder and shaking him. "Just don't give a frag!" Jazz said, he stopped shaking him and pushed him back in the room. "Now, I'm gonna play a song…your gonna pretend that no one is in the room, just you and Neon, and you both are gonna dance!" Jazz whispered to Prowl as they both stopped next to Neon, who just looked up, confused as to why Jazz just pushed Prowl there. "And if you frag this up, I will stab you, in the neck, with a knife!" Jazz hissed, taking a half a line from a earth comedy he saw.

Prowl just sat next to Neon while Jazz went to the boom box and started going to through the song list.

They sat in awkward silence. There it was again, he felt the others staring. It was so intense Neon felt the others staring. "Ya know we could go somewhere else Prowl" Neon said looking off to the side. Prowl knew all to well her optics where sad again. He had to get over this! He was obviously hurting her, and he promised he would never let anything hurt her. So he took Jazz's advice.

Jazz turned around and smiled at what he saw. Prowl pulled Neon into his lap, one servo around her waist keeping her in place while the other was rubbing up and down her leg. Neon was utterly shocked. This was going beyond just hugging, and butterfly kisses. He was rubbing her sides and legs in a affectionate way, in front of there friends as if they where in his room.

"Um Prowl? You okay?" Neon said flustered from the sweet treatment he was giving her, IN PUBLIC! She just couldn't get over that! Prowl whispered in Neon's cat ear shaped audio receptor "I decided to take some advice from Jazz…. so now I'm not gonna give a frag." Neon almost fell off of Prowl lap. Okay this was just not happening, Prowl must be glitching or something.

Just as she was about to asked another question a song started playing. Wait, couldn't be, it was 'Lovestruck' playing again. Prowl stood and grabbed Neon servo and began moving around, Neon caught on and hugged Prowl tight then began dancing with him. Prowl felt everyone staring again and heard slight chuckles and awes. But he ignored it and just paid all his attention to Neon, and honestly if felt great not caring what the others thought, or how stupid he might look.

After about a hour it started to get dark and the room started to clear out. It was only Jazz, Bumblebee, Neon and Prowl left in the room. Bumblebee and Jazz where chatting over some energon while Neon and Prowl where slow dancing to 'Fall for you' by Second hand Serenade. Neon buried he face in the crook of Prowl's neck. "Prowl, this was so much fun." Neon said, lightly kissing his neck before the song started ending. Prowl stepped back and took her servo before spinning her and pulling her close again, kissing her helm and whispering sweet nothings to her.

Bumblebee looked at them and a simply evil idea popped in his head. Bumblebee whispered in Jazz's audio receptor something just so perfect that Jazz couldn't resist smiling. Lost in each others loving hold, both Neon and Prowl didn't notice Jazz sneak the boom box until the new song started. Neon paused and looked down thoughtfully. This song sounded familiar, but what was it? She then remembered when the lyrics came in after the opening music started.

So hot

Out the box

Can you pick up the pace?

Neon covered her face, why did it have to be this song? But something came to mind. Neon and Prowl thought they where alone in the room now. So she pressed herself against Prowl and started slowly rubbing up against Prowl.

_Turn it up,_

_Heat it up_

_I need to be entertained_

_Push the limit_

_Are you with it?_

_Baby, don't be afraid_

_I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby._

Prowl started to shudder at the feeling. Neon stared up at Prowl innocently. Though he knew she wasn't playing innocent. He decided to play along with it since it was just them in the room. It was official, both bots where totally oblivious to the two sets of eyes staring intensely at them.

_Let's go_

_It's my show_

_Baby, do what I say_

_Don't trip off the glitz_

_That I'm gonna display_

_ I told ya_

_I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed_

_Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name._

Prowl wrapped his servos on Neon's hips and pulled her close as she continued to rub up against him. Jazz and Bumblebee where trying there best not to say anything. This was just to. They couldn't find a word to describe what they thought.

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way you'll ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over_

Prowl slipped his leg between Neon's as she wrapped a arm around Prowl's neck and using the other rub the headlights of Prowls chest kibble. As this was happening Jazz and Bumblebee where in there own little corner, grinding against each other.

_Oh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

Prowl stopped Neon's movements when he heard light moans and looked into the corner and saw two figures rocking back and forth. Neon turned and saw what Prowl was looking at giggled slightly before resuming her movements.

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_'Ya thought an angel swept you off ya feet_

_But I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

Bumblebee didn't know how this happened. At first they where watching Neon and Prowl grinding and bumping against each other, they decided to do a little dirty dancing of there own. Now one thing lead to another and Bumblebee was now pressed against the corner, Jazz's thrusting his cable into Bumblebee's wet port. He was still in a position where he could see Neon and Prowl, grinding against each other abit more vigorously. Wow, this night is really starting to get full of surprises.

_It's alright_

_You'll be fine_

_Baby, I'm in control_

_Take the pain_

_Take the pleasure_

_I'm the master of both_

_Close your eyes_

_Not your mind_

_Let me into your soul_

_I'm a work it 'til you're totally blown_

Neon turned, her back was pressed against Prowl's chest, she slipped her legs open so Prowl had his leg between her again. She started grinding again and felt…. something weird…she felt hot…she looked over at Jazz and Bumblebee and realized they were, what was that word…INTERFACING!

Arcee informed her about this kind of stuff, but never saw it. Now it was arousing her. Prowl looked down when he noticed Neon was grinding harder and felt really really hot.

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way you'll ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over_

Prowl was getting hot himself. Not only did Bumblebee and Jazz's start to moan, Neon was starting to rub against his interface panel. This wasn't good, they never done anything this intimate in private let alone in a place they could easily get caught. The thought of getting caught was making him feel hotter.

_Oh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

Jazz was going faster and faster. Bumblebee threw his helm back. "Yes…yes." Was all Bumblebee could say as the thrust became faster and harder. Neon just kept looking at them. "Prowl…I feel so hot…please make it go away." Neon whispered to Prowl.

Prowl looked and saw Bumblebee moaning as Jazz thrusted into him. "Neon…I'm just going to use my digits, just open up." Prowl whispered. Neon did so and Prowl eased his digits in. Neon gasped at the feeling, and shivered when Prowl let his cable out and bumped up against Neon's backside.

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet_

_Well I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

Neon felt Prowl's digits go further. She looked back up and saw Bumblebee pumping himself cable as he was being thrusted into. Neon reached her servo around and started to pump Prowl's cable. Prowl threw his head back and tried to repress a moan.

_Oh oh..._

_Oh oh..._

_Entertainment..._

_Oh oh... Oh entertainment..._

_I'm here for your entertainment..._

Jazz thrusted harder into Bumblebee stroked himself cable faster. Jazz put his head in the crook of Bumblebee's neck and began harshly sucking on his neck cables. Bumblebee was close, very close, so Jazz slowed down but still thrusted hard. Bumblebee gripped himself harder and the stroking became rougher, and his grip became firmer.

_Oooohhh..._

_Do you like what you see?_

_Wooooaaaahhhh..._

_Let me entertain 'ya till you screeaaam_

Neon maneuvered her helm back so he could kiss Prowl. They both began kissing fiercely. Prowl started scissoring his digits as Neon pumped his cable, her thumb rubbing over the slit.

_Oh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

Jazz started biting down on Bumblebee's neck cables hard, hard enough to puncture the cable, causing energon to leak through. Jazz began sucking the energon that was coming out. The hard sucking, the hard thrust where enough to send Bumblebee over the edge. He let out a low moan as he overloaded. His port walls contracting around Jazz's cable. Jazz bit down on Bumblebee's neck cables as he overloaded in the yellow mech. The feeling of Jazz's transfluid inside him, and the biting on his neck sent Bumblebee into a second overload. Jazz slid down the wall, Bumblebee sitting in his lap. His cable was still inside Bumblebee's port. Both decided to stay that way till Neon and Prowl were done with there 'dancing' or when the song ended. Which ever came first.

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet (bet ya thought)_

_'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet_

_Well I'm about to turn up the heat (turn up the heat)_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

Prowl heard Bumblebee moaning. Seems they where finished. All that was left was to get Neon and himself to overload and they could all go there separate ways. Neon moved away from Prowl and lay down on the floor. Before Prowl could question Neon triped his leg causing him to fall on top of he

Neon turned her position so she was lying right under Prowl's cable and he was above her exposed valve. He immediately understood. He leaned forward and slid his glossa into her valve. "aaah!" Neon moaned loudly, luckily the music covered it. Neon leaned forward and took Prowl's cable into her mouth. She hollowed her cheeks and let her glossa lick the head of Prowl's sensitive cable, occasionally over the slit. Prowl moaned as best he could since his glossa was still in Neon. Prowl slid his glossa deeper, then it happened. Neon had her first overload. Light pink fluid squirted out, Prowl couldn't resist, he licked up some of the fluid. She tasted sweet, very sweet. After a few more licks of her glossa, Prowl's transfluid filled her mouth.

She let his cable out of her mouth, she cough a little. Not used to having his fluid in her mouth. She noted that he tasted not bitter nor sweet, mature was the best way to describe it. She licked as much from her face as she could. Both mech and femme covered themselves and stood. Neon stumbled and Prowl caught her.

She looked up at him, her cheeks flushed. "I'm sorry" Neon said. Prowl lifted her helm and kissed her. "Don't think much of it. I….enjoyed it…though I never thought we start the intimacy of our relationship with a audience." Prowl said as Jazz walked up to them, Bumblebee piggy backing on him. "Our lips are sealed!" Bumblebee said, motioning a zipper to his dental plating. Prowl nodded and picked up Neon.

"You're sleeping in my room tonight." Prowl stated, leaving no room for argument. Neon just snuggled into his chest and fell into recharge. Meanwhile Jazz strolled over to the boom box and turned off the music. He carried Bumblebee to his room, both deciding Jazz would be spending the night. Right before they got to the room, they passed Prowl's room and heard the same song they all just fragged to and light moaning.

"I think all Neon needed was a 'cat-nap'." Bumblebee said. Both mechs laughed and continued on their way. Making bad puns.

[Here are some bad puns or sexual jokes just because I really want to write them down.]

Jazz: I knew Neon was energetic, but this is ridiculous.

Bumblebee: Does this mean than Neon the cat will have Prowl begging like a dog?

Jazz: I wonder if Prowl will have claw marks on his back tomorrow.

Bumblebee: And I thought Pecto-rabbits where feisty.

Jazz: Prowl's giving her milk!

Bumblebee: Prowl finally has a pet :3

Yeah that's all I got. WTF 9 pages! I'm a fragging perv.


End file.
